


Разве я это заслужил?

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Торд решил использовать Тома.Предупреждение на изнасилование.





	Разве я это заслужил?

**Author's Note:**

> тут точно полно ошибок, а беты у меня нет, не бейте

    —Торд? — Сердце Тома уже билось сильнее, чем обычно, — что ты делаешь?  
—Я человек простой, Том, — рогатый улыбался, — и не буду говорить загадками, так что скажу так, как есть: я хочу тебя трахнуть.  
Глаза Тома превратились в две луны. Тысячи мыслей успели пробежать через него, и все о том, как бы по-скорее сбежать от этой ситуации.  
—Э-это изнасилование, —пробормотал Том, не зная, как отреагировать.  
От Торда прозвучал громкий смех, — поверь, Том, когда я начну, тебе это уже не будет казаться изнасилованием...  
    Все еще смотря на Торда, Том незаметно протягивал руку к телефону, молясь, что он успеет позвонить в полицию.  
—Тск тск тск, — Торд ругал Тома, —нам это не понадобится.  
Он схватил телефон Тома и засунул к себе в карман.  
—А не лучше ль тебе подхватить какую-нибудь бабу?  
—О, Томми, глупый Томми, — качал головой Торд, — баба ведь позвонит в полицию, и ей сразу поверят. А тебе не поверит никто.  
—А почему же?  
—Том, ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы мужик другого мужика изнасиловал?  
Том молчал, хоть и не раз о таком слышал.  
—А хотя, что я говорю? Тебе все равно это понравится. Ты же у нас гомик.  
—Я не гомик, дрищ! — Том старался убежать, но Торд его легко остановил своим тяжелым весом.  
—Может ты не гомик... но пидорас ты точно, — Торд говорил. — А теперь, будь тихо, чтобы я мог представлять мою любимую актрису порна.  
    Но Том не дал Торду такого наслаждения. — У твоей любимой актрисы порна есть член?  
—Я сейчас твой рот перевежу, —Торд смотрел на Тома с яростью.  
—Заодно и глаза мне перевежи, — фыркнул Том, — хоть как-то постараюсь это забыть.  
За такие слова, Том полчуил больный удар по щеке, которая начала гореть еще сильнее после того, как ладонь Торда побывала там. Том крикнул и схватился за уже красную щеку, а Торд продолжал улыбаться.  
    Его зубастая улыбка пугала Тома. Британец тогда осознал, что Торду приятно от его боли, и эта мысль заставила Тома трястись еще сильнее.  
—Почему ты так боишься, моя любовь? — тихо шептал Торд, закрыв глаза, — я буду окуратен, честно-честно.  
    Том молчал; а что еще ему оставалось сделать? Он не мог звать на помощь, так как Торд бы его успел остановить, и не смог бы побороть этого коммуниста, ведь тот был значительно сильнее, хоть и это так не казалось, смотря на его вечно кривую позу и мягкий от лени живот.  
    А в это время пальцы Торда уже медленно приближались к молнии джинс Тома. Он повертел пуговицей и отсегнул ее, а молния уже расстегнулась сама. Торд поставил руку сверху джинс Тома, слегка надавливая ладоней. Он начал тереть и давить сильнее на спрятаный член Тома пока не почувствовал, что штаны становились в этом место более тугими.  
—Извращенец... — прошептал Том, громко дыша.  
—О, Томми. Ты говоришь одно, а твое тело - другое...  
    Том уже не мог это терпеть. Ему крайне не нравилось чувство, который он испытывал сейчас, и он боялся представить, что ждало его потом. Том уже здался пытаться оскорбить Торда, и пошел другим путем.  
—Пожалуйтса, Торд, — умолял Том, — не надо...  
Торд нежно положил свою ладонь на еще красную щеку Тома, смотря ему в глаза.  
    У Тома вдруг загорелась давно потерянная надежда. Неужели Торд пожалеет его, и отпустит...?  
—Просто раслабься и не волнуйся. Если хочешь, буду нежно.  
    И вновь она исчезла. Уже Том решил прислушаться к словам Торда, не желая проблем похуже. Он облокотился о спинку кровати и старался думать о чем угодно, кроме о его данном положение.  
    Торд уже давно стащил свои и Тома штаны, и подготавливался войти в Тома.  
    Том закрыл свои глаза и сжал челюсть, но вместо боли он вновь почувствовал ладонь Торда на своей щеке. Том приоткрыл глаза и взглянул на Торда.  
—Скажи, когда ты готов, — тихо прошептал Торд.  
—Я и небыл никогда гото- Блядь!  
    Торд, зол на Тома, вошел в Тома без предупреждения и начал двигаться слишком для него быстро, слушая громкие крики, мат и сопротивления.  
    У Тома уже текли слезы. Он чувствовал, будто Торд разрывал его на половину, и вся его нижняя часть тело горела от невынасимой боли.  
—Тор- Торд... — пытался выговорить Том, задыхаясь, — хва-а-тит... пожалуйста... я- я умоляю...  
—Ну уж нет, — сказал Торд, — я с тобой старался по-хорошему, а ты ни в какую сторону. Теперь терпи...  
    Через некоторое время, которое почувствовалось для Тома как больше часа, Торд наконец кончил и медленно слез с него. Он встал, надев штаны, и взглянул на съежившегося Тома в последний раз, пока не вышел с комнаты, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
    А Том лежал, дрожа и тресясь, пытаясь понять, что именно сейчас произошло, и что он сделал, чтобы такого заслужить.


End file.
